Rodcorte
Rodcorte, the God of Transmigration, has noticed a stagnating world within in his system, Lambda. In order to improve the flow of souls throughout the planet and the system he has decided to send a large number of souls to be reincarnated on the planet with his blessings, although the souls were first sent to the world of Origin to gather familiarity with their abilities. Incidentally, the progress of the planet Lambda and the increase in its population would by extension strengthen his authority as the circulation of souls within his system is refined. The God of Transmigration has shown expert knowledge on the refinement of his own Divine Power and the soul, with extensive expertise on the management of circles of transmigration. However due to only focusing on the management of the system and lack of interaction with other Gods and beings, he shows an initial lack of competence and familiarity with management of personnel and communication of thoughts and ideas with others as he finally begins to take souls into his Divine Realm for the purposes of his project on Lambda. In these first few exchanges he begins to note his mistakes in communication when making use of his personnel, and as he lets them do as they please to some extent within his realm, becoming surprised to find previously undiscovered uses of these individual souls that allow him to act beyond the scope of his normal authority. Personality Rodcorte's only see's living being as part of a program due to only focusing on the management of the reincarnation system and lack of interaction with other gods and beings; he shows an initial lack of understanding the risks in repeated reincarnation and a lack of care about it or at all or consequences as long as it works in his favor. This shows he can be self-centered, reckless, unsympathetic and lacking empathy. The fact that he’s not all knowing is immediately apparent to anyone who has interacted with him, and see his judgment as flawed. As he causes more problems and leaves fixing them to the reincarnators without much consideration or thought of said reincartors view or personality; those who have met him get the impression that he is either for lack of a better word an idiot or untrustworthy. The exact level of his personality flaws: * Arrogance * Self-centered * Inability to understand others * Refusing or being completely unaware that he to blame for anything he does wrong For these flaws in his personality just about every god so far does not have a good opinion of him. Background Rodcorte was the God who ruled over the circle of transmigration for the souls of many worlds, including Earth and Origin. He was not directly worshipped by the people, and he didn’t entrust anything to clergymen. Nor was he able to directly intervene by descending onto a world to perform miracles. What he was capable of doing was controlling the circle of transmigration of souls and, very occasionally, altering it. However, he had almost never made any alterations to the circle before. In the space between multiple worlds including Earth, Origin and Lambda, Rodcorte created his Divine Realm. Skills & Abilities Rodcorte is an expert on the soul. On the occasion that a God grants special abilities, or "cheats", to a person such as one brought to their world in order to fight against a Demon King, they make use of inherent white space to fill in these unique powers. Rodcorte has the most capability when it comes to making use of the white space, his failure to provide advisement when the Gods of Lambda prompted him on this matter painted him in a disagreeable light. Rodcorte has recently granted 100 individuals such powers by refining his own Divine Power and had them descend onto origin. Extent and limitations of utilizing white space (set marionette self-destruct by shaping the Divine Power put in him) Fortunes & Destinies, Curses Perspective & Views Indifference, changing views on the utility of individual souls Followers & Divine Protection Familiar Spirits Does who become his familiar spirits only did so to avoid Possible danger situations As he’s never had familiar spirit before he doesn’t really care for them nor does he have any real opinion about their Advice or warnings as he doesn’t care what they have to say As he’s already aware they’re not loyal to him Beings under his divine protection Does he only used to refer his agenda/plans Trivia * Rodcorte is an old God, he has more divinity as a whole when compared to other Gods. However, he is limited to reincarnation. He is much weaker in anything other than reincarnation. * Rodcorte was inspired by stories of other Gods using heroes to solve their problems. * He’s limited in understanding mortals (humans) has caused him to make errors in judgment. * Due to Vandalieu openly admitting to being reincarnated and of Rodcorte's existence to every inhabitant within the Boundary Mountain Range, Rodcorte is acknowledged as a God of Lambda and can no longer detach the circle of transmigration of Earth, Origin or Lambda, which are linked together; unless he were to utilise methods which would take a thousand years at least or be deemed suicide. Gallery Light Novel= DMV6.3.png| |-| Manga = |-| Misc. = Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonist